


Support each other

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Rituals, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will & Roberto were driving since the beginning of the season for Manor and they do a ritual before the beginning of the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support each other

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading two fics where we have mentions of the both pilots and i wanted to do that.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Roberto & Will know each other since they work for Manor where they drive for this team, they knew it was very hard because Manor was not a big team.  
Their goal was to do everything for drive until the end of the race.

"We can do it, we can arrive to drive the car until the end of the race" they said to each other before the begun of the weekend in Bahrain.

They shared a room for the weekend of the race, they have raced the car, but Will couldn't race during the GP because of some Fuel problem.

"Even if I don't race, I will support you" say Will to Roberto, and he kisses his head

"Thanks"

Roberto finishes the race and he was very happy, even if Will didn't race, he was happy for Roberto so they have celebrate this.

For the race of China, they wanted to do some sightseeing and they enjoyed it.

The last time Will have kissed the head of Roberto, Roberto do the same to it, it's have begun like a ritual.  
Both of cars were at the race and they both finished the race. 

This time they really celebrate this, at one moment they have kissed, they were not drunk. 

"I'm not drunk, but i think you are cute and the kiss on my head have encouraged me" say Roberto to Will 

" I liked our kiss that we do before, I would like to maybe try later to do many things with you" 

"I have to say that maybe I will not be all the season with you..." say Roberto a little sad

 "I know, but I don't care, I want to be your friends and everything, if you are not with me I will text you a lot. Do you want this?" 

"Yes, I want that"

During the night they have done a lot of makeout.  
After this they become close friends. 

** END **


End file.
